


resolute

by Nikiforlove



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cameras, M/M, One Last Time, Quad Axel, i got inspired by a figure skating interview
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 15:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15537702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikiforlove/pseuds/Nikiforlove
Summary: Yuuri gripped the conference table, sweat slicking his palms. He always thought of the cameras as a single, all-seeing creature. It’s clicks and snaps always followed his inflection, his every up and down, molding, catering to his every whim, catching him at every moment. Good, bad— the cameras were as much of an unforgiving mistress as the ice.Then again, there was good reason.It had all happened so quick.Cleanly, smoothly, and quick.





	resolute

He doesn’t like it. 

The way the cameras light up, intensity parallel to every movement he made.

“Hi. I’m Katsuki Yuuri, and yes, the ISU has just confirmed all the revolutions necessary.”

Slow. Moderate, moderate, fastfastfastfast, moderate, fastfastfastfastfastfastfast—

The cameras were an unpleasant sight to behold— his heart tempted to mirror their rhythm, eyes sore from the light’s glare. 

Yuuri gripped the conference table, sweat slicking his palms. He always thought of the cameras as a single, all-seeing creature. It’s clicks and snaps always followed his inflection, his every up and down, molding, catering to his every whim, catching him at every moment. Good, bad— the cameras were as much of an unforgiving mistress as the ice.

Then again, there was good reason.

It had all happened so quick.

Cleanly, smoothly, and quick. 

Viktor had told him to save it for Worlds, but as he slid into the entrance for the triple axel, he had a feeling. It resonated through him, thrumming like the build up to a note just waiting to be belt. He took his chance, and he tightened his chest, lunged upwards, and he flew. 

Then, he was back down, without time to recount just how many revolutions he had actually done, before muscle memory sent him off into another dizzying step sequence. He wanted to stop, to think about what he had just maybe did, but he couldn’t. His mind spiked with heat, unable to hear anything around him except the scrape of blade on ice, again, and again, and again, twisting his story onto the floor. 

So, he did what he could. He grit his teeth, and kept on skating, limbs screaming, eyes set, and mind ablaze with unknown answers.

It was only when he had taken his seat at the kiss and cry, when he had realized. That Viktor had tears in his eyes, that the crowd was in an uproar, judges the most perplexed and excited he’d ever seen. 

Then, the score. Viktor let out a gurgled gasp and stood. He turned his head to the screen, and let reality run its path.

Gold, yes. But also so, so much more.

World record for combined total. Viktor’s last standing world record.

It sunk in, when Viktor dived back down, hands around Yuuri, and lips warm and soft on his, salty. That’s when Yuuri felt that he was crying too, tears trickling down his cheeks, a stupidly enormous smile on his face, his entire everything fucking shaking. 

He’d done it. He did it. He’s done.

He’s happy.

Not so long after, an announcement blared through the entire stadium, declaring Katsuki Yuuri as the first man to land a quadruple axel in history of figure skating, and Yuuri’s entire world rumbled, flipping over every time he took in a breath. Viktor’s arms were back around his, head buried on his shoulder, hitched breaths and trembling smiles on the cloth of his jacket. 

He and Viktor were soon escorted to the back, as the crowd had gone into an absolute frenzy, and they had to prepare for the medal ceremony and the exhibition skates.

Wait time, meant conference room, which meant cameras.

—back here.

lt was like he had them at the palm of his hands, breathing life into the camera shutters with every move he made. It was like one of those paintings whose eyes followed you wherever you went, except they were all completely at his mercy.

It felt terrifying. Empowering.

Maybe, it was the high of the world record, or the adrenaline from the jump, but, at this very moment, somehow, someway, it felt right.

So, he let the cameras flash one last time, he let them devour his being. He spoke.

“And in response to the rumours,—

Modera— fastfaSTFASTFASTFASTFASTFASTFAST—

“Yes, this will be my last season. I’m retiring.”

Silence.

silencesilencesilencesilencesilencesilencesilencesilence.

Heavy on the ears, light on the heart.

He smiled towards the cameras, and let the shock taper off, before feeling the clicks and lights bathe him once again, one last time.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments fuel me !


End file.
